


Team bonding: Camping edition

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: In which a team camping trip is just an elaborate setup to get Pat and Mitch to confess to each other.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 91
Kudos: 13





	Team bonding: Camping edition

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is an AU to the Cricverse, in that Pat and Mitch aren't together. For all the other couples listed in the tags, their history is the same as in my other fics, however you don't need to have read any others to enjoy this one :)

JL was always coming up with new ways to encourage team bonding, and the latest of his bright ideas was a camping trip in the middle of nowhere, with no access to phones or technology. 

Tim was wary, but he went along with it. JL’s ideas always came from the right place, and if it helped the players come together a bit, it would be worth it. 

The only reason Tim was concerned? Steve was absolutely not the outdoorsy type, and Tim liked his boyfriend to be happy. 

Tim knelt down in front of the dresser in the bedroom of the apartment he and Steve shared, packing bags for each of them. Steve laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if he were about to go off to war, not on a team camping trip for a couple of nights. 

“Baby, stop pouting,” Tim chuckled, folding a few pairs of boxers for each of them. 

“How do you know I’m pouting?” Steve asked, given that Tim was facing away from him. 

Tim chuckled. “I can practically hear it, Smudge.”

Steve huffed, at that. “I just think it’s pointless. Why can’t we all go play golf or something? Why do we have to sleep outside? In...” he faked a shudder, “tents?”

Tim grinned, turning to look at him with an exasperated chuckle. “Because that’s the whole point. Living a bit more roughly will bring us all together,” he reasoned. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “We’re already together,” he pointed out. 

“Yes, I know we are, baby,” Tim laughed. “I’m more thinking about a certain two young men who may or may not have pined for each other for years without doing anything about it.” 

Steve sat up, at that. “Oh my god, really? Do you think they’ll actually do something about it?”

“JL and Shaun have certainly tried to make sure that’s the case. Now, do you want to bring your green jumper or the blue one?”

***  
Mitch was beyond nervous about this camping trip. He loved camping, loved switching off and enjoying nature, especially with his mates - but this was going to be different to all of the previous camping trips he’d been on, for one crucial reason.

Pat was going to be there. Beautiful, thoughtful, lovely Pat. Mitch’s closest friend since they had debuted together, so many years ago. The one Mitch had loved for almost as long.

But Pat could never know. He couldn’t. There was no way Mitch was messing up their beautiful friendship with his ridiculous feelings.

Camping wasn’t glamorous, and he just knew he’d see Pat emerging from his tent in the morning, still sleepy, hair messy, and Mitch would crumble.

As he packed his bag, he realised the two hoodies he had packed were both originally Pat’s. He sighed, considering taking them out of his bag and trying to find some clothes that were actually his… but his heart won out, and he left them there. 

He hoped Pat had forgotten they were his, anyway.

***  
As always, whenever the extended Australian squad got back together, there was a lot of buzz and excitement around the group. 

Tim nudged Steve in the side to point out Pat and Mitch, both absolutely glowing in each other’s presence. 

JL walked over to join them. “Looking forward to the trip, boys?” The coach asked with a grin.

Tim answered before Steve could grumble. “I am. Steve’s warming to the idea,” he teased, making Steve roll his eyes and grin despite himself.

JL chuckled at the obvious lie. 

“I’m just dreading trying to sleep in a sleeping bag, only a couple of layers away from the actual dirt,” Steve explained with a grimace.

JL’s eyes widened for a moment. “What made you think it’ll be that rough?”

Steve pulled a face. “The big group text you sent when you told us about this?”

JL looked at Tim. “Didn’t you tell him?”

“I tried to!” Tim protested.

Steve huffed, hating to be left out of the loop. “Tell me what?”

JL looked between Tim and Steve. “The kit manager organised us a heap of air mattresses for the sleeping bags to go on, and we have a lot of sturdy tents as well.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

At that point, Mitch came over to greet JL (closely followed by a happy Pat), and the conversation couldn’t go any further. 

“It’ll make sense when we get there, Smudge, trust me,” JL declared, before turning his attention to Mitch.

***  
Mitch sat with Pat on the bus, and just being close to the younger man made Mitch feel like he was finally able to breathe again. 

“I missed you, Mitchy,” Pat said warmly, making Mitch’s heart flip.

“Missed you more, Patty. How has Sydney been treating you?”

Pat shrugged. “It’s good, but everything seems more quiet without you,” he replied, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

Mitch shoved him playfully, careful not to launch him into the aisle of the bus. “So mean to me, Patty,” he poked his tongue out. 

Pat poked his own tongue out, and they both cracked up laughing.

***  
A row behind them and across the aisle, Marcus nudged Adam in the side, getting the blonde’s attention. Adam had been peacefully watching the scenery pass outside the window.

He looked at Marcus questioningly.

“Look at them,” Marcus said quietly, gesturing towards Pat and Mitch with his head.

Adam put a warm hand on Marcus’ thigh so he could lean over and see what Marcus was talking about. Marcus tried to ignore the warmth the action spread on his skin.

“Jeez, they’re sitting closer than us,” Adam pointed out with a grin, those sharp canines on display.

At that point, Pat was resting his head on Mitch’s shoulder as they spoke to each other quietly.

Marcus chuckled. “At least we’re actually together. They’re seriously kidding themselves if they think they’re just friends,” he shrugged.

Adam nodded, agreeing. “For sure. That’s why JL’s plan was so genius. Mitch is too dense, and Pat’s too naive and trusting to think something is up,” he reasoned.

Marcus laughed. “You’re mean, Adsy,” he teased.

Adam huffed a laugh, at that. “Am I wrong, though?”

“Absolutely not. I give them one night, max.”

***  
When they arrived at the campsite, Tim could practically hear Steve’s internal groan. Their equipment was all stacked on the back of a ute - it was going to be a lot of work to set it all up. 

At that point, Mitch mumbled something about needing to pee, so he headed off into a denser area of the woods for a bit of privacy. Naturally, Pat followed him. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, JL just shook his head. “They could not have made this easier for us if they tried,” he began. 

Most of the boys were in on his plan, and Zamps chuckled. “Nothing says ‘just friends’ like watching your best mate piss," he deadpanned.

Everyone laughed, at that. 

Shaun just shook his head. “This has gone on for way too long.”

JL nodded, agreeing. “Since they’re gone, I need you all to pair up and claim a tent. We have a couple of smaller tents if you’d prefer to be on your own,” JL explained, looking directly at Shaun at the last part, making everyone laugh softly, “but whatever you do, make sure you leave Pat and Mitch a small one. There are mostly single sleeping bags but we do have some doubles considering half our squad is bloody together anyway. Whatever you boys do, do not mention this to Pat or Mitch.”

The boys all nodded, and Shaun sighed heavily. “If they don’t figure things out this trip, I’m not coming home. I’m gonna live in the woods forever. I can’t deal with a lovesick Mitch any longer,” he declared. 

The boys roared with laughter, but JL made sure they got to it quickly before Pat and Mitch came back.

***  
When the pair returned to the campsite, Mitch’s stomach dropped when he saw that everybody had already gathered their tents and sleeping bags. 

The tray of the ute had one lonely tent and a sole sleeping bag left on it. 

Mitch’s mouth went dry. “I-“

“Is this this all that’s left?” Pat asked JL, gesturing to the ute.

JL looked around as if he were checking. “Yeah, looks like it,” he scratched his head. “Looks like you boys will be sharing,” he declared brightly.

Mitch felt like he’d just fallen off a cliff. “But there’s only one sleeping bag and we’re six foot three,” Mitch pointed out.

JL inspected the label of the sleeping bag as if he’d never seen it before. “Seems like you’re in luck. This is a double sleeping bag.”

Mitch could have vomited with nerves.

Pat looked as if he were about to faint. 

JL just squeezed them both on the shoulder, heading to sort out his own tent.

***  
“Did you hear that?” Shaun asked Tim, as Tim and Steve struggled to set up their tent. Shaun held one side of the tent pole for them so Tim could nail it down.

“Hear what?” Tim asked.

“They bought it,” Shaun grinned. “Hook, line, and sinker. They both looked shocked as, though. I almost feel sorry for them.”

Tim looked over to see Pat and Mitch, putting the tent together with ease.

Kane Richardson, who had just finished putting a tent together with Alex Carey, heard the talking and decided to join them to see what was going on.

“G’day, lads, what are we whispering about?” Kane asked pleasantly, moving a piece of dark hair out of his eyes.

“My idiot brother,” Shaun replied, looking in Mitch and Pat’s direction. At that point, Pat was holding a sheet of instructions, and Mitch was looking over his shoulder at them, a hand on Pat’s waist from behind.

“That looks romantic,” Kane raised his eyebrows.

Tim huffed a laugh. “Yep, our point exactly.”

“Hang on, their tent looks way smaller than ours,” Kane realised. 

Shaun nodded. “You and Kez both have single air mattresses, right?” 

Kane nodded, not following what was going on.

“It’s all part of JL’s plan. It’s a setup. That’s what he was talking about before. There was ‘accidentally’ only a small tent and a double sleeping bag left for the pair of them. Get where we’re heading?” Tim explained with a cheeky grin.

Kane gasped conspiratorially. “Oh my god, I love it,” he grinned, chocolate eyes sparkling. 

Steve finally understood the whole situation, too. “So they’re gonna be sleeping practically on top of each other?”

Tim nodded. 

“Wow. If they aren’t together by the end of this trip, I’ll be shocked,” Steve mused. “These double sleeping bags are practically designed for cuddling.”

Tim, Kane and Shaun laughed, agreeing. 

***  
After the initial shock of being left with a double sleeping bag wore off, Mitch was actually managing to calm down. Until Mitch went to visit Shaun and see how his tent was coming along, and returned to a shirtless Pat, about to pull on a hoodie. 

As always, the sight of Pat’s perfectly sculpted abdomen hit Mitch for six. He managed to pick his jaw up from the ground, only to nearly swoon when he realised Pat wasn’t just pulling on any hoodie. This one was Mitch’s. Or, it had been Mitch’s, years ago, until one day it had mysteriously vanished from his suitcase on tour and he never saw it again. Until now.

“Oh my god, there it is,” Mitch said dumbly. 

Pat pulled the hoodie over his head before blinking at Mitch with adorable confusion. “There what is?”

“My jumper,” Mitch replied, stunned.

Pat frowned for a second, before looking down at his own chest and realising what Mitch meant. His cheeks tinged red. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Mitchy, I didn’t realise you were missing it,” Pat rushed out apologetically. He made to grab at the bottom to pull it off, but Mitch put a hand over his, shaking his head.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he said gently, squeezing Pat’s hand before letting it go. “It looks good on you,” he said before he could think.

Pat’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Patty,” Mitch chuckled. “Blue is definitely your colour.”

“I consider it to be more of a green,” Pat commented. 

“Aqua, then,” Mitch compromised, making Pat smile beautifully. 

Maybe sharing a tent wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

***  
They all had a very simple dinner, and as it got dark, JL decided they should all sit on big logs around the campfire and talk.

Steve snuggled into Tim’s side, and Tim put an arm around him. “Cold, bub?” Tim asked him quietly.

“Yeah, the fire’s nice but it’s the wind,” Steve replied, scrunching his nose.

Tim nodded, understanding. He rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s arm, trying to warm him. 

“We’d be so much warmer all cuddled up at home,” Steve pointed out.

Tim chuckled. “Yes, darling. That’s the whole point. Well, kind of the side point. I’m pretty sure JL’s put this whole thing together just to set up Mitch and Pat,” he reasoned, quietly enough not to be heard over the other voices and the crackling of the fire.

Steve laughed. “Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

***  
On the other side of the fire, Adam was sitting between Marcus’ legs. Marcus was shielding Adam from the wind, warming him with his body heat. Marcus pressed a kiss into Adam’s hair.

Adam smiled, although Marcus couldn’t really see from his angle.

“Can’t say I’ve ever imagined you in a tent, city boy,” Adam teased.

Marcus laughed. “We’ll be fine, Adsy. It’ll be fun.”

“So long as we don’t get threatened by kangaroos in our sleep,” Adam pointed out.

Marcus grimaced. There were a heap of kangaroos in the area, that was true. They had driven past hundreds on the bus. “I’ll protect you,” he declared.

Adam rolled his eyes at the sappiness of it, but he grinned despite himself, settling back into the warmth of Marcus’ chest.

***  
On the third log, Mitch was watching Adam and Marcus with a pain in his chest. He wanted that easy, careless affection so badly. 

Pat, sitting beside him, shifted his leg to bump his knee against Mitch’s. “What are you thinking about?” Pat asked softly.

Mitch’s heart raced. He couldn’t admit the truth. “Nothing,” he rushed out.

Pat looked like he didn’t believe him, but shrugged, accepting it. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Mitch replied honestly. He probably should have brought out another jacket from their tent, but it had been warmer when they sat down compared to now.

Pat scooted closer into Mitch’s side, putting an arm around him. Mitch was instantly warmer, and melted into Pat’s side without thinking. 

Mitch missed the look Shaun and JL exchanged at their interaction. 

“Just friends,” JL mouthed to Shaun sarcastically, making Shaun laugh.

***  
When it was time to get into their tent, in the dark, things became more real for Mitch. This was happening. He was going to share the world’s smallest tent and a couple’s sleeping bag with Pat. 

Pat bent down first to get into the tent, and Mitch tried not to look at his bum in the torchlight.

“This thing is tiny, Mitchy,” he declared. 

Mitch followed him in, struggling to get through the small entryway. “Jeez, you’re right,” he agreed. 

With both of their bags inside, there was barely any room for them as well as their tiny air mattress.

“I’m just gonna sleep in these, I think,” Pat gestured to his clothes. 

Mitch nodded. “Me, too.”

And then came the part they had both been worried about. 

“Do you, uh, care what side of the bed you sleep on?” Pat asked uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. 

Mitch could have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. After all, they had shared beds before over the years - but never such a small one. 

“I normally sleep on the left, but I really don’t mind,” Mitch replied. 

“Perfect, I prefer the right,” Pat said with a soft smile. 

Mitch tried not to let his imagination run wild with the thought of how perfect that would make their sleeping situation, if they were ever together. In his dreams.

Pat unrolled the sleeping bag from its tightly packed storage position. “Jesus,” Pat murmured.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at the size of the thing,” Pat replied. “Hope you don’t mind cuddling,” he added. Mitch could tell he had tried to phrase it as a bit of a joke, but there was a nervous undertone to his voice…

“A cuddle with Patty Cummins? People would pay hundreds for this experience,” Mitch teased, trying to cover the adrenaline thrumming through his veins and his heartbeat that he could practically feel in his chest and neck.

“Fuck off, idiot,” Pat laughed, trying to shove Mitch, but since they were both on their knees in the tiny tent, Mitch fell backwards onto his bum and the entire tent shifted precariously before returning to its original position.

“Okay, this thing does not like it when we move,” Mitch pointed out with a laugh.

Pat agreed, shimmying into the sleeping bag. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” he worried. “This is gonna be snug.”

Mitch was panicking. Big time. He struggled enough just being around Pat in general, holding back from the urge to just lean in and kiss him. This was going to be a challenge. Bloody JL and his ideas.

Pat unzipped the top part of the sleeping bag to try and make some space for Mitch to get in beside him.

“Don’t think it was designed for people as tall as us,” Mitch mused, making Pat giggle sweetly.

Finally, Mitch bit the bullet and got into the sleeping bag, nearly kneeing Pat in the ribs as he did. 

“Fuck, sorry Patty,” Mitch mumbled, shifting around to try and make some room.

When Mitch stopped moving, he realised he was absolutely fucked. He was so close to Pat that he could smell him - the vanilla scent that Mitch had associated with Pat for so many years was intermixed with smoke from the fire, and Mitch wished he could bottle the scent and keep it forever. He shook his head to himself, trying to make himself snap out of the creepy thoughts.

“You okay, Mitchy?” Pat asked with a soft laugh.

“Yeah, sorry,” Mitch replied. 

“You don’t seem very comfortable,” Pat realised. 

Mitch winced, but Pat probably couldn’t see it in the dark.

“I’m laying on my bad shoulder,” Mitch replied. 

“Here, flip over, I don’t mind,” Pat said gently.

Mitch thought he was going to pass out. If he flipped over, Pat would practically be spooning his back. When the pain through his shoulder got sharper, though, he decided it would be worth it. If he died in his sleep because he couldn’t handle Pat spooning him, it would be a lovely way to go.

Pat shifted immediately, pressing his cheek against Mitch’s back gently. “Is that better?” Pat asked softly.

“Heaps better,” Mitch replied honestly. 

“Good. Hope you can sleep,” Pat said gently.

“You too, Patty.”

***  
Mitch woke up feeling a lot warmer than he had felt when he fell asleep. He realised he was on his back, and opened his eyes with a jolt. Pat was sprawled across him - or, as sprawled as he could be in the world’s smallest ‘double’ sleeping bag. Pat’s head was resting on Mitch’s chest, as if he belonged there. As if they were together, and this were completely natural. Pat’s arm was around Mitch’s middle, holding him. 

Mitch hoped he didn’t wake Pat with the thumping of his heart. He wanted this to be his reality so much that it hurt. 

While Pat was still asleep, he decided to give in to it, and let himself enjoy the feeling of Pat cuddling him for just a few moments. He put an arm around Pat’s back, securing him. 

He must have fallen back asleep, because the next thing he knew, Pat was shifting in his arms. 

When Mitch opened his eyes, Pat looked very concerned. 

“Mitchy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise I was-“

Mitch just shook his head, pulling Pat back down to lie on his chest. “It’s still early, Patty. Go back to sleep,” he replied. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind this?” Pat gestured at the non existent gap between them. 

Mitch just shrugged. “You’re warm and I’m tired,” he reasoned. 

Pat closed his eyes once more, and Mitch could feel Pat’s heartbeat against his side. Pat was just as nervous as he was. But this was new - they were cuddling. Proper, full on cuddling. Willingly. Sure, they’d hugged each other for longer than strictly necessary before, and they always sat close together, but this was full on body on body cuddling. Mitch felt like he was in heaven. 

He closed his eyes once more. He didn’t fall asleep, simply just enjoying the feeling of being so close to Pat.

Pat definitely did sleep, though. Mitch felt his soft breaths across his chest, and his heart contracted. How could one man be so angelic?

Since none of the players were allowed to bring phones or technology, they couldn’t set their own alarms. Mitch didn’t know when they should get up, so he decided to just enjoy the moment.

***  
Aaron and Glenn both woke up pretty early, and headed outside to tend to the fire before the others got up.

“You’re gonna be so stubbly by the time we get home,” Maxi chuckled, sitting on a log as he watched Aaron stoke the fire. 

Aaron gripped at his chin self-consciously. “Well hey, you’ve always liked rugged men, so…” he trailed off, grinning teasingly.

Glenn rolled his eyes. “Watch your words, or I’ll throw your beanie in the fire,” Glenn threatened, raising his eyebrows at Aaron’s Geelong beanie.

Aaron gasped. “Glenn James, you would never.”

“Oh, I absolutely would,” he grinned, laughing.

Aaron smiled at the sound, but he realised they were probably disturbing everyone else with their noise. He put a finger to his lips. “We’re too loud.”

Maxi nodded, understanding. “Do you reckon -“ he cocked his head towards the tiny tent Mitch and Pat were sharing, “- they’ve gotten it on?”

Aaron shook his head. “Nup, no way. They’ll need more of a push than this.”

Glenn raised his eyebrows. “You think?”

Aaron nodded. “They’ll be all shy with each other, now, just wait.”

***  
As it turned out, Aaron was absolutely right. 

Pat and Mitch were the last tent to get moving, and JL decided it was Shaun’s job to try and wake them up.

“Why me?” Shaun grimaced.

JL rolled his eyes. “He’s your brother, mate.”

“Not by my choice,” Shaun deadpanned. 

Shaun walked over to the entrance of Pat and Mitch’s tent and shook it. “Mitchell, wake the fuck up. Everyone’s waiting for you,” he said loudly.

Pat stirred, at that, and Mitch internally cursed Shaun for daring to disturb Pat’s angelic slumber. 

Since Pat was now awake, Mitch spoke. “Yeah, alright,” he huffed. 

Mitch heard Shaun’s footsteps get quieter, indicating he had walked away. Pat sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was still puffy with sleep, his hair in every direction, but Mitch had never thought he looked more beautiful than in that moment. 

He had it bad. 

“Sorry for all the cuddling,” Pat grimaced, blushing.

Mitch shrugged. “Don’t be sorry.” He wanted to say so much more, but he wasn’t ready, and the words died on his lips. 

Within a couple of minutes, the boys were both pulling their shoes on and heading over to join the group at the fire. 

Mitch wondered if it was written all over his face that they had spent the night so close together. He couldn’t meet Pat’s eyes. He shot Shaun a look, and Shaun took pity on him, shifting closer to Aaron so Mitch could sit on the log beside him. 

Pat sat down beside Josh on the other side of the fire, looking down at his nails with interest. 

Shaun nudged Mitch. “You okay?”

Mitch shrugged. “Feel weird.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Shaun asked. 

Mitch shook his head, and Shaun squeezed his knee, dropping the topic. 

***  
JL had a day of team-building activities lined up for them which included a ropes course and other assorted camp activities. Mitch and Pat managed to avoid each other the entire time. 

As some of the older boys got together to try and light a camp stove, Tim pulled Mitch aside. 

“Are you and Patty alright? There’s been a weird tension between you boys all day,” Tim said, holding back from throwing the word ‘sexual’ in there. 

Mitch shrugged, kicking at a stick beneath his feet. “I don’t know. It’s the whole sleeping bag thing. We, like... I don’t know, it was just very intense, and in the cold light of day, I think we both feel awkward about it,” Mitch tried to explain. 

This was a new development, Tim realised. “Mitchy... did you boys have sex?”

Mitch looked like he was about to vomit. “Wait, what? No! We just... I can’t say it,” Mitch groaned, burying his face in his hands with embarrassment. 

Tim reached up to squeeze Mitch’s shoulder. “Did you kiss?” Tim asked gently. 

Mitch looked at Tim between his fingers, eventually releasing his face. “Fuck, I can only dream,” he laughed humourlessly. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said, but Tim was not surprised in the slightest. “No, Timmy. We cuddled. And I fucking loved it. And now I feel like a creep. That’s my best friend, I shouldn’t be thinking about him like this-“

Tim cut him off. “No, stop being so hard on yourself,” Tim urged. “It sounds like a mutual thing?”

Mitch shrugged. “I don’t know. He kept apologising for like, touching me.”

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mate, you two are best friends. What reason would he have to feel awkward about touching you, except that there might be a little more to your relationship?”

Mitch looked at him blankly. “I don’t understand,” he admitted. 

Tim exhaled. “Think on it, mate. It’ll make sense soon.”

***  
“Are you okay, Patty?” Shaun asked, sitting down on the log beside the fast bowler, where he had been moping by the fire. 

“Yeah,” Pat said, contradicting his reply with a non-committal shrug. 

Shaun took a deep breath. “Is this about Mitchell?”

“What makes you think that?” Pat questioned. 

“Because he’s been acting strangely all day,” Shaun reasoned. “Did you guys fight last night or something? I wouldn’t blame you if you did, he’s so easy to pick a fight with,” Shaun added with a little smile. 

Pat laughed softly, at that. “No, we didn’t fight. It was the whole sleeping bag situation. It was... intimate,” Pat admitted. 

Shaun blinked. “Did something... happen?”

“I… it was an accident, I promise, I didn’t mean to be creepy… I- I’m so sorry, I…”

Shaun shook his head. “Mate, I promise you, whatever happened, Mitchell would’ve consented-“ he stopped talking at the look on Pat’s face.

Pat took a deep breath. “I cuddled him in my sleep, Shaun,” he said gravely, as if he were admitting to a heinous crime.

Shaun laughed, before he realised Pat was serious. 

“I understand if you’re mad at me,” Pat mumbled, picking at the unravelling hem of his sweater. 

“Why the hell would I be mad, mate?” Shaun asked, genuinely lost.

Pat met his eyes. “Because it wasn’t cool of me. It was weird. I’d understand if you’d rather he shared with you to keep me away-“

“Pat,” Shaun said, reaching for the younger man’s shoulder. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with the two of you sharing a cuddle. I’m sure my brother loved it, honestly.”

Pat looked at him, searchingly, trying to work out whether he was taking the piss. “You don’t think he hates me?”

Shaun couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Patty, you could punch Mitch in the face and he’d thank you for it,” he chuckled. “He absolutely adores you. If that’s what you’re worried about, forget about it, seriously.”

Pat gaped, and Shaun decided to leave the conversation there, not wanting to blow the poor guy’s mind any more. Shaun squeezed his knee as he got up, looking for Mitch.

***  
Mitch was sitting in Tim and Steve’s tent with them, hiding from Pat, though he wouldn’t admit the last part. 

Their tent was a lot more spacious than the one Pat and Mitch were sharing, and Tim sat on their mattress, Steve laying down with his head resting on Tim’s lap. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Steve suggested gently. “He looked so lost today, without you.”

Mitch shrugged. “He probably hates me, there’s no point.”

At that point, Shaun let himself into the tent, after asking Marnus where Mitch had gone.

“G’day, boys,” Shaun said, sitting cross legged beside Mitch. 

“Mitch was just claiming Pat hates him,” Steve told Shaun.

Shaun raised his eyes skyward. “Funny, because I’ve just had a chat with Pat who seems to think Mitch hates him, too.”

Mitch’s jaw dropped, at that, making Tim and Steve laugh.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Tim said to Shaun.

Shaun shook his head. “You’re telling me!”

Steve took a deep breath. “Surely it’s time you say something, Shaun,” he said gently.

Mitch was looking between the three of them, lost. “Say something to who? About what? What’s going on?”

Shaun rubbed his eyes. “Mitch, tell Pat you like him. Please. Just trust me.”

Mitch frowned. He knew that Shaun always had his back, but this seemed like a very risky step. 

“Really? But what if-“

Shaun shook his head. “Trust me, Mitch.”

Mitch met Shaun’s eyes, looking for any sign he was joking, but he could tell Shaun was serious.

Mitch nodded gravely, accepting his fate. “Now?”

Shaun nodded, and Steve and Tim both shared their encouragement as Mitch left the tent, heart thumping, to find Pat.

Now or never.

Mitch found Pat sitting alone by the fire. He could hear Adam and Marcus laughing in the distance, play-fighting as they always did. 

Mitch sat beside Pat, close enough that their thighs were touching. 

“Patty, I need to tell you something,” Mitch blurted out, before he could chicken out.

Pat met his eyes, and as usual, Mitch was struck by their blue perfection. Pat’s expression was open and hopeful, and Mitch’s heart contracted at the sight.

Mitch took a deep breath. He reached up to move the chunk of hair flopping into his eyes, but his hands were shaking, so he gave up. Wordlessly, Pat reached up and fixed it for him. Pat’s fingertips lingered by Mitch’s temple for a little longer than necessary.

“Patty, I like you. As more than a friend. I have feelings for you. I’m sorry if that changes things, but you needed to know. I can’t keep lying to myself,” Mitch rushed out, a weight off his shoulders but an ache settling in his heart.

Pat inhaled softly, his pink lips falling open just a fraction in surprise. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Mitch laughed softly, despite how nervous he was feeling.

“Wow,” Pat breathed, stunned. “I must have gotten this all so wrong,” he murmured.

Mitch frowned slightly, confused. Was Pat about to reject him? Was Shaun wrong about confessing? Had he just ruined the best friendship in his life? Had he-

“Mitchy, I like you so much. I’ve had feelings for you for so long,” Pat admitted.

“For real?” Mitch asked, wanting to pinch himself.

“God, yes, last night killed me because you were so close but I couldn’t have you-“

“Patty, you have me. Always. I’m yours, if that’s what you want,” Mitch said earnestly.

“I want that more than anything,” Pat nodded, awestruck.

“Can I kiss you?” Mitch asked, so quietly that Pat almost couldn’t hear it over the crackling of the fire.

Pat didn’t answer verbally. The gorgeous, radiant smile he gave Mitch was more than enough of a response. Pat leant in to meet Mitch halfway, threading a hand through the back of Mitch’s hair. Mitch gripped Pat’s jaw gently, marvelling at the contrasting textures of his soft skin and the day-old stubble there. When their lips finally met for the first time, Mitch had to blink back some moisture from his eyes. He had imagined this moment for so long, but no daydreams even came close to the real thing. He was kissing Pat Cummins. His best friend. Pat’s lips were so soft, and the kiss was chaste. When they separated, Pat pressed his forehead to Mitch’s tenderly.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Pat marvelled, giving Mitch another soft kiss.

“I can’t either,” Mitch agreed. “I’m sorry for acting so weird all day. I thought-“

Pat shook his head. “Don’t worry, I was being stupid, too. I’m so happy with where we’ve ended up, Mitchy.”

“I am too,” Mitch agreed, and three important words nearly slipped out of his mouth. 

Lost in his racing heart and the revelations with Pat, Mitch had forgotten they weren’t alone - they were on a camping trip with a bunch of their teammates. Specifically, teammates who were incredibly invested in their love lives.

When Mitch sat back from Pat for a moment, he realised they had company. Many of the boys had emerged from their tents, looking on with awe, even relief in Shaun’s case.

Tim cleared his throat. “JL, I’ve got to hand it to you. That was a very elaborate plan, and I’m very impressed it came off. We all owe you a beer,” he declared, to a chorus of agreements from the boys.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a look. 

“What’s going on?” Pat asked, looking worried.

Aaron, standing with an arm around Maxi’s middle, laughed. “You boys really bought the whole ‘last tent remaining’ thing, didn’t you?”

“And the 'last available' sleeping bag,” Shaun added with a chuckle.

Mitch frowned. “What do you mean?”

Marnus sighed, not beating around the bush. “JL, Shaun and Tim set you boys up to try and get you to confess to each other. And it worked, clearly. Congratulations, by the way,” he shrugged. 

“So you guys all knew we liked each other and never thought to tell us?” Mitch asked, a bit hurt.

Tim rolled his eyes with a huff, but Steve murmured under his breath, telling his boyfriend to be nice. 

“We all tried to tell you, boys. So many times,” Tim reasoned.

“You just never got the hint,” JL laughed.

Mitch felt decidedly stupid, and he hated all of the attention now that it felt like everyone was laughing at them. Shaun clearly gleaned as much from the look Mitch shot him, and cut things off. 

“Alright, enough scrutiny on them, we finally got there in the end,” Shaun declared, in a voice Mitch realised Shaun normally saved for captaining WA. 

Mitch shot him a grateful smile as everyone got back to minding their own business. Shaun held his look, and Mitch took the chance to mouth, “Thank you.”

Shaun smiled, understanding, and left the boys to it. 

***  
That night, in their tiny sleeping bag in their tiny tent, neither Pat nor Mitch apologised for the cuddling. Mitch pulled Pat to his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead, temple, cheekbone, and finally his lips. 

“I’m in heaven,” Pat mumbled happily. 

“I can’t believe we’ve both liked each other for so long without knowing,” Mitch chuckled.

Pat shook his head, leaning up to kiss Mitch again. “You know what that means?”

Mitch looked at him blankly, lost.

“We need to make up for lost time,” Pat declared, a glint in his eyes. This time, when he kissed Mitch, he kissed him deeply.

Mitch had never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! xxx


End file.
